


A good night's work

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Character Death, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW Art, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: The Handmaid and Diamond's Droog cant keep their hands off each other after pulling off a job together as a couple
Relationships: Diamonds Droog/The Handmaid
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	A good night's work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSheepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSheepy/gifts).



Yeehaw! Everything looks better in neon lights.


End file.
